counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive beta patches/March 23, 2012
• Now Quick Match into Classic Map Cycle - The map cycle is compose of Train, Nuke, Inferno, Dust, Dust 2, Italy, Office - At the end of a match players will automatically cycle to a new map in the group - New voting feature available to players via the in-game menu. Voting allows players to call a vote on the following: - Kick Player - Change Map - Swap Teams - Scramble Team - Restart Match - Surrender Maps: - Added Hostage map – Office • Cs_italy - Fixed missing texture error - Fixed displacements inside solid - Fixed balcony nav mesh - Adjusted fog values • De_inferno - Updated Inferno radar - Added optimized water to the fountain - Added the water to the 2nd fountain too (near T spawn) - Added vis blocking to ruins at fountain - Updated inferno radar map - Tuned fog values - Pulled out fog band in 3dskybox - Adjusted some model fade distances that were visually popping now - Increased lightmap res on one surface that looked too dark • De_stmarc - Adjusted fog density - Optimized tree models - Turned off world shadowing on chain-link fence models so they cast better CSM shadows • De_dust - Increased life on helicopter from 15 to 25 seconds - Added new helicopter path - Adjusted fog values - Adjusted various prop fades that were now exposed with new fog settings • De_dust2 - Fixed red console errors with props that were set to use VPhysics, but have no collision hull - Fixed odd shaped crack where door connects to wall - Added new helicopter path • De_lake - Fixed gap in wall join - Fixed reflection effect by the dock pops in/out too near - Fixed bit of missing geometry - Removed satellite dish from the roof - Fixed players getting stuck on rope floats - Trimmed water line along ground edge to minimize water overlap of geo - Fixed 'apartments' place name • De_train - Tuned radar map image - Adjusted fog values Gameplay: • Added new weapons: - Mag7 - Sawed – Off Shotgun - XM1014 - Negev • Added Glock 18 to CT buy menu • Adjusted player movement in response to pro player feedback with special thanks to J3di and pR • Adjusted flashbang in response to pro player feedback: effect is 25% stronger and not blocked by players • Changed it so players drop weapons when killed after being disconnected • Added clinch to demolition mode. When a team has an insurmountable lead in a match the game will end prior to playing out all of the remaining rounds. The players will be alerted to the clinching round at the start of that round UI • Added messaging explaining why match ends in competitive mode when game does not go a full 30 rounds • Fixed Inventory and Buy menu icons • Added ability for players to upgrade armor via the buy menu at the reduced price of Kevlar • Changed ‘My Awards’ string to be more generic ‘MY ACCOMPLISHMENTS’ Mini-scoreboard: • Removed the miniscoreboard avatar background for dead players • Testing more opaque team tinting for avatars in mini scoreboard • Edited opacities on avatar borders • Added surrender win condition in the win panel • Added device detection – The game will prompt the player to select an ingame input device if more than one is detected • Restored chat message that says who and why the winner won • Fixed chat window to hide when you click the corner X • Updated pause menu • Fixed left alignment on Options submenu • Fixed typo "whileflashbanged" is now "while flashbanged" • Changed Casual mode so now all CT's receive a Defusal Kit • Fixed to how muting is set and displayed • Fixed another case of the disappearing scoreboard • Fixed awarding the Office Veteran achievement simultaneously with the Italy Veteran achievement Audio: • Fixed another case of improper music fade out Effects: • Added triggers for the dust particles so they reliably fade away after 15 seconds • Reduced scale of impact dust significantly; also reduced alphas just a bit Characters: • Elite Team ID improvement - Changed keffiya/shemagh to white. • ST6: team ID fix. - Trying a darker vest/pouch/helmet for distinct value pattern vs elite General Bug Fixes: • Fixed occasional crash when earning certain achievements • Fixed occasional crashes for certain UI popups • Fixed an assert relating to using a bone index that may not be valid • Fixed "mp_restartgame 1" NOT setting back Arsenal Demolition game settings such as current weapon on round start. • Demo mode values were not being reset, nor were players' items being reset. The mp_restartgame convar now causes all mode values to be reset and all players' weapons (primary, secondary and grenades) to be destroyed and reset to the proper defaults. • Fixed achievements not being displayed properly when earned. • Fixed asserts that occur when the triangle reticle tries to appear over a character that's head is partially visible. This was causing the reticle to possibly appear in an invalid location while this condition occurred. • Fixed crash when invalid radar icons are de-referenced. • Fixed bug where grenades bounced off of the windows in de_lake • Fixed stutter while spectating a player in the process of ducking. • Fixed an intermittent crash when attacking with a knife. • Cleaned up unused sounds causing console spew. Source: https://store.steampowered.com/news/7613/